Terapia Familiar Ao Estilo Cullen
by Carola Hale
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Carlisle perdeu a paciência com as brigas de seus filhos.A tendência suicida de Edward, a hostilidade de Rosalie, o vicio por compras de Alice são só alguns sintomas da família Cullen, será que eles vão parar no manicômio?


**Link da fic em espanhol:** www. fanfiction. net/s/4039459/1/Terapia_familiar_al_estilo_Cullen

**Link da fic em inglês:**www. fanfiction. net /s/ 3883938 /1/ Family therapy Cullen Style

_Lembrando que Twilight é da Stephanie Meyer e a fic não é minha!_

Tradução autorizada ;D

Notas da autora(americana):

"Espero que vocês se divirtam lendo esta fic...

Os primeiros 2 capítulos são POV Carlisle,algo novo para mim,desculpem se são fieis seguidores da saga Twilight e não aceitem OC's,mas é assim como funciona minha mente.

Bella ainda é humana,ela e Edward ainda não se casaram mas já se formaram no colegial.A casa está cheia de stress e todos estão a beira de um ataque de nervos e todos estão brigados,assim que serão OOC...só estou avisando..."

Beijinhos ; * e boa leitura ;D

**Deixem de brigar**

Carlisle POV

Foi um longo dia no hospital, não vi a luz do sol o dia todo, O sol saia quando sai de manhã e já havia desaparecido antes que eu saísse do hospital,de longe, vi as luzes de casa.

O carro entrou na garagem e eu me apressei até a casa, ansioso para ver minha esposa.Não havia nada melhor do que ao chegar no fim do dia passar um tempo com ela. Varias imagens de seu sorridente rosto apareceram na minha cabeça quando abri a porta de casa.

-Esme…

Não consegui falar mais nada, minha amada família começou a me atacar com palavras.

-Carlisle, veja o que os garotos fizeram com a minha parede, outra vez!- Esme apontava uma enorme marca com o formato de Emmett. Eu tinha acabado de arrumar a cozinha, onde, ontem, voaram frigideiras…

-Emmett é a pessoa mais desrespeitosa que eu já conheci.- Bufou Edward, sem duvida alguma Emmett fez algum comentário nada agradável sobre Bella.

-Jasper continua brincando com as minhas emoções! Não é minha culpa.- Se queixou Emmett. Obviamente, Jasper estava entediado e manipulou Emmett para que falasse algo estúpido e Edward ficou muito bravo, como sempre.

-Oh Edward, a culpa não é de Jasper se você não consegue controlar o seu temperamento!- se intrometeu Alice, protegendo ao seu marido, sabendo que, na verdade, ele tinha a culpa.

-Bom, se o seu marido deixasse de se meter nos meus problemas eu agradeceria Alice. E você e sua noiva precisam ser menos sensíveis!- sussurrou Rosalie apontando o dedo para Edward e Bella. Ela ainda se recusava a aceitar Bella como parte da família e obviamente era a única que se permitia manipular constantemente o frágil estado emocional de Emmett.

-Olá! Como foi o seu dia?- perguntou Bella timidamente do sofá.Por que sempre tem que ser o humano o único sensível? Acreditaria que com tantos anos de existência ao menos seriamos capazes de começar a manejar a relação mais importante de nossas vidas.

-Olá, tive um dia horrível, muito obrigado por perguntar. E quanto aos senhores, quero ter uma reunião familiar, agora mesmo! Bella poderia nos acompanhar?- sorri para ela, mas me virei para olhar o resto da minha família enquanto caminhavam em silencio até a mesa da sala de jantar, quando todos estavam devidamente sentados, tomei meu lugar na ponta da mesa, mas não sentei, normalmente eu sentaria, mas eu estava irritado, então comecei a andar atrás das cadeiras enquanto pensava o que iria fazer para concertar essa situação... Estavam esperando pacientes, deixando – me um tempo com meus pensamentos.

Este tipo de boas vindas tornou-se uma rotina aqui!Abrir porta só para ver os garotos brigando no chão, pedaços da casa da Esme, ou as garotas discutindo por coisas sem importância. Coisas como essas acontecem quando pessoas vivem juntas por tantas décadas, isso era normal, mas o fato de que eles continuassem brigando pelas coisas mais ridículas estava me deixando sem paciência. Isso tinha que acabar e eu decidi tomar uma atitude que odiariam e eu não tinha certeza se ia funcionar, mas tinham certas coisas que precisavam ser resolvidas pela família e eu vi isso como uma forma segura de agir. E eles seriam forçados a comportar-se da melhor maneira, e quem sabe isso melhore ou irrite os outros para que se comportem melhor.

_Saia da minha cabeça Edward, você vai saber na mesma hora que eles.E você não vai gostar da minha decisão, mas você e a Bella obedecerão sem reclamar_.

Edward assentiu querendo desculpar se, sabendo que eu tinha pego ele.

Edward odiava esperar como os outros. Alice grunhiu, era obvio que ela viu minha decisão agora que estava feita

– É suficiente Alice – Respondi na frente dos seus enormes olhos e sobrancelhas levantadas, apertou a mandíbula e se acalmou.

- Muito obrigada a todos por vir a essa reunião... Gostaria de falar sobre algumas coisas que estão acontecendo ultimamente por aqui – comecei tranqüilamente e vi Edward revirar os olhos, Emmett apontar para Jasper e Rosalie lançar um olhar na direção de Bella... Um começo perfeito... Minha predisposta família.

- Nas ultimas semanas, eu percebi que as discussões por aqui aumentaram...As brigas acontecem diariamente e os ataques verbais entre vocês, e a nossos convidados - Assenti para Bella – se tornaram mais freqüentes do que nunca.Não culpo ninguém em particular – Emmett tossiu o nome de Jasper fazendo Alice bater nele. Cruzei meus braços e esperei ter a atenção de se deram conta de que eu estava vendo,olharam para a mesa.

-Essa é uma das coisas que podem acontecer na nossa espécie quando passamos cada minuto do dia juntos durante décadas.Não quero que ninguém vá embora, ou vá viver sozinho por uns tempos,não acredito que seja a melhor solução para esta situação. Tenho outra idéia que gostaria de testar com a família, e quando eu digo família, estou incluindo você também, Bella – seus olhos se arregalaram enquanto ela me dava um sorriso nervoso. Rosalie revirou os olhos quando chamei Bella de parte da família, e Bella é parte da família tanto quanto qualquer um de nós, aqui é onde começam os problemas... Respirei profundamente e disse – Como chefe dessa casa eu estou tomando a decisão de que todos nós vamos para a terapia familiar.

Edward bateu a mão na mesa e começou a falar muito rápido em voz baixa, Rosalie simplesmente continuou olhando as unhas, ignorando-me por completo, Emmett se retorceu ante o que sugeri enquanto eu podia sentir a confusão de Jasper desde a mesa,Alice ainda tinha a mandíbula apertada e se recusava a olhar-me. Meus olhos foram imediatamente aos de Esme, ela seria a voz da razão, ela sabia por que isso era necessário.

-Realmente pensa que é uma boa idéia, Carlisle? – perguntou olhando de tempo em tempo a reação dos garotos – De verdade acredita que haja terapeutas para família de vampiros?

-Bom...,Não, mas acaba de entrar no hospital um novo terapeuta familiar humano e acredito que poderá nos ajudar, almocei algumas vezes com ele e ouvi que é muito bom, acho que vocês irão gostar o Dr. Dover, é jovem e tem idéias novas..Talvez ele possa nos ajudar.

Bella olhou Edward, que havia assumido sua postura de muito-stress, com seus dedos pressionado o nariz, antes de falar – Hum... Eu irei, Carlisle, se você acredita que poderá ajudar a todos – a voz de Bella era bastante tímida, mas eu sabia que era uma garota teimosa e quando tomava uma decisão ficava com ela até o fim, o que significava... Que Edward iria se quisesse ou não, nunca deixaria Bella fazer isso sozinha.

_Parece que você irá com nós, filho, estou tão feliz._

Edward me olhou, e rapidamente começou a falar com Bella já que se deu conta de que eles eram um combo¹ dessa vez – Bella, você não tem que ir a terapia com a minha família.Só porque eles têm problemas mentais, isso não quer dizer que você tenha que suportar esse tipo de castigo.

- E isso disse nosso irmão suicida! Edward, Se alguém precisa estar ali, é você! Todos nós suportamos seu ódio por você mesmo, seus problemas de ira e suas novas tendências acusadoras por mais de meio século – lançou Rosalie, Edward ficou de pé, mas Bella segurou o seu braço, ele olhou para ela e ela simplesmente disse – Por Favor,Edward, sente se – e ele a escutou. Realmente ela foi o melhor que podia acontecer com ele.

- Rose tem razão! Por que temos que ir todos para a terapia se é Edward o problemático?Faça-o ir, e quando ele for normal, tudo estará bem – reclamou Emmett.

Levantei minha mão para pará-los – Ouçam,querem que eu saia pelo cômodo falando por que eu acredito que vocês devem ir para a terapia,eu o farei, Edward ...Bom, Já sabe por que, Rose acabou de falar – Edward grunhiu para Rose e Bella pois uma mão sobre seu ombro.

-Jasper, com os poderes vem a responsabilidade, sentir nossas emoções é algo que não pode controlar, mas manipulá-las para o seu entretenimento é outra coisa e você faz isso o tempo todo, como se fosse uma doença compulsiva, sem mencionar o fato que a sua falta de controle quase acaba com a vida da Bella, talvez deveria se concentrar mais no seu estado emocional do que no dos outros.

- Alice, você também manipula e se mete nas coisas que não são seus assuntos, O futuro de Edward e Bella é o futuro deles, deixe que as pessoas cometam seus erros, deixe de querer controlar o poder do universo, as pessoas cometem erros e você tem que admitir que seu vicio por compras está saindo do controle.E porque tanto te importa o que a Bella vai vestir?Ela é uma pessoa real, Alice, Não sua boneca pessoal – Alice ficou envergonhada e olhou para o chão.

- Rosalie, por alguma razão tem um problema com Bella e não faz nada para esconder. Qual é o grande segredo? Está com ciúmes? Precisa de tanta atenção assim? Eu tratei de falar com você como com qualquer outro membro da família e você se recusou a escutar. Bella será parte da família e você tem que entender,Edward a ama, sei que você vê isso, agora aceite – Rosalie me enviou raios com os olhos.

-Emmett se você tem que considerar mais os outros, Ninguém gosta de sempre ser o centro das brincadeiras, você se diverte fazendo os outros se sentirem mal, isso se tornou um jogo: deixar Edward e Bella envergonhados todo dia. Você sabe que nunca termina bem e ainda assim continua. Por que você sente a necessidade de ser sempre o "palhaço"?Que inseguranças você esconde atrás das risadas? – a cabeça de Emmett caiu em sinal de derrota.

-Esme e eu fizemos o que pudemos, mas agora, acredito que é hora de buscar uma ajuda profissional.Não espero que vocês gostem disso, mas eu quero que respeitem a minha opinião. Está claro? – perguntei.

Enquanto eu observava a sala vi: Esme afirmar com a cabeça, Alice e Jasper trocar olhares e dar um pequeno sorriso, Edward revirar os olhos, mas Bella aceitou então ele iria querendo ou não,Rosalie sussurrar um "bem" e Emmett levantar o polegar, assim todos aceitaram, contrariados, mas aceitaram.

-Você quer que o Doutor Dover saiba que seus filhos convivem em casais na sua casa, papai? – perguntou Emmett com um enorme sorriso no rosto

- Não, Emmett, será preferível que isso fique entre nós – se isso for possível...Conhecendo Emmett e o humor de Edward, sabia que um dos dois falaria e se fosse para adivinhar, com certeza Emmett falaria primeiro.

-Farei umas ligações e verei quando vamos ver o doutor.

_Edward está tarde, Bella precisa ir para casa._

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça e levou Bella de mãos dadas.

-Boa noite Carlisle.- Bella falou enquanto passava do meu lado e me dava um abraço de despedida.

-Até logo Bella, obrigado por me ouvir e ajudar com Edward.- Ri, não tinha sentido sussurrar, Edward me ouviria de todos modos.

-Isto será interessante… - sorriu.

-Não tem idéia!- Não consegui segurar o riso, Acabei de sugerir que 7 vampiros e um humano fossem a terapia familiar? Isto seria una loucura.

**¹**___**Combo**_ é uma palavra inglesa que é uma abreviação do termo combination que significa combinação em inglês.

**Nota:**

_Heey tudo beem com vcs?_

_E ai gostaram da fic? Espero que vocês tenham gostado ;D_

_Eu li essa fic há uns aninhos atrás e logo pensei em traduzi-la, bom eu pensei e comecei, hoje eu estou repostando a fic inteirinha e já que estou de férias planejo continuar a tradução parada a séculoos. Sou uma pessoinha muito folgada, mas eu realmente quero continuar a tradução,mil desculpas por parar, eu não consigo acreditar que já faz 2 anos que eu comecei a traduzir essa fic. _

_Beijinhos ;* e até um outro dia_


End file.
